


他是一个恶魔，这点不容置疑。

by RunningVanilla



Series: 异想体的主角是我们！ [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Summary: 济世傀垒，又称斑比，是一个人形异想体。他是战争屋的成员之一。济世的傀垒呈现出给人以瘦弱印象的年轻男性外表，有着棕色的短发与眼睛。他穿着红白相间的横条纹圆领衫和黄色的背带裤，足部被不断燃烧的火焰所遮挡。收容该异想体的房间内时不时会传出凄厉的风声。
Series: 异想体的主角是我们！ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836178





	他是一个恶魔，这点不容置疑。

**基础信息**  
异想体名称：斑比（观察等级1）  
异想体名称： ~~ **繝上せ繧** **ｿ** **繝** **ｼ** **繧** **ｯ** **繝医ぇ繧** **ｰ** **繧** **｡**~~ 济世傀垒（观察等级2）  
伤害类型：无  
危险等级：ZAYIN  
  
PE-BOX 产量  
优 9-10 良5-8 差 0-4  
  
  
 **喜好**  
等级 本能 洞察 沟通 压迫

1 极低 一般 高 低

2 极低 一般 高 低

3 极低 一般 高 一般

4 极低 一般 高 高

5 低 一般 极高 极高  
  
 **管理须知**  
Ⅰ.当压迫工作的结果为差时，“济世傀垒”的逆卡巴拉计数器将会减少。

Ⅱ.当有员工完成了对“济世傀垒”的本能工作后，“济世傀垒”的逆卡巴拉计数器将有一定概率减少。

Ⅲ.如果有员工或文职在“济世傀垒”收容单元前的走廊内死亡，“济世傀垒”的逆卡巴拉计数器就会立刻减少。

Ⅳ.只有强大勇敢且富有正义的员工才可以阻止“济世傀垒”的发作。  
  
 **敏感信息**  
逆卡巴拉计数器极值：1  
（这个异想体不会突破收容）  
  
 **特殊能力**  
当“济世傀垒”的逆卡巴拉计数器归零后，“济世傀垒”将会陷入疯狂，这种情况被称为“发作”。您必须在60秒内派遣一位员工进入其收容单元进行镇压。镇压期间收容单元内的“济世傀垒”将会因屏蔽措施而不可见，其伤害类型变为物理（9-23）。

前往镇压的五级员工在进入收容单元后会直接受到绝望恐惧伤害，失去最高精神值的60%；而四级及以下等级的员工则会直接受到不知所措恐惧伤害，失去最高精神值的100%。

镇压成功与否将会在工作结束时公布但和工作成果无关，取决于前往镇压的员工的勇气值和正义值。镇压成功则员工在离开收容单元时有一定概率获得其饰品，镇压失败则收容单元会被破坏，此时可以听到疾风呼啸的声音，同时屏幕剧烈摇晃，随后屏幕会因烈焰的冲击碎裂。这之后游戏会自己关闭。

**E.G.O** **装备**

武器：无

护甲：无

饰品：？？？？的存在

获得率：成功镇压“济世傀垒”的员工将有5％的概率获取。

位置：头部

佩戴“？？？？的存在”的员工死亡后，“？？？？的存在”会破碎，同时该名员工将会复活（但该名员工穿上的装备会消失）。

**更深处的存在……**

**更高处的存在……**

**？？？？。**

**故事**

他的名字叫做“斑比”，有一个姐姐，目前在……

**警告：将“济世傀垒”视作人类来对待或有此倾向的员工将会受到处分。**

这名异想体由过去救世的壁垒再生而成，是如今只剩下了“不会让任何人死去”这一机能的存在。

失去了战斗理由的它对人类不含任何的恶意，但至今仍会突然“发作”。“发作”有规律可循——通常发生在有人求救或死去时，除此之外还存在一些会导致“发作”的情况，其真实原因不明。

任何试图提取该异想体核心的实验均以失败告终，且造成了无法避免的伤亡。该异想体不止一次地告诫员工停止此类实验，并宣称那是“人类所不应当掌握的力量”。

几名成功阻止过它陷入疯狂的员工表示他们在离开收容单元后经其他职员提醒才发现自己不知何时戴上了一枚小猪造型的发卡，摄像头留下的影像记录也表示他们在离开“济世傀垒”的收容单元前并未佩戴此饰品。在尝试询问“济世傀垒”后，它表示自己对这枚发卡没有任何的印象。

追记：一名佩戴该饰品的员工在应对其他异想体出逃时牺牲，她和她所穿戴的E.G.O装备在发卡破裂的瞬间被烈火吞噬，连灰烬都没有剩下。同时，这名员工出现在了休息室内，且没有对于自己死亡的记忆。

一定有着什么别的存在位于它的深处，甚至是我们的高处。

**工作日志**

“济世傀垒”很高兴能与 _员工_ 相识。

“济世傀垒”十分开朗且善良，可以的话 _员工_ 真想和它交个朋友。

一阵狂风差点将 _员工_ 掀翻，“济世傀垒”慌忙向 _员工_ 道歉。

“济世傀垒”足边的火焰不曾熄灭，也不会熄灭。

“济世傀垒”向 _员工_ 询问了一些名字，然而 _员工_ 无法回答他的问题。

“济世傀垒”有时会和 _员工_ 开点不太过火的玩笑，就好像他们真的是朋友般。

 _员工_ 静静地听着“济世傀垒”描述自己的亲朋好友，但充耳不闻。

包括职员在内，“济世傀垒”不愿意看到任何人死去。

**眼前的这庞然大物是如此的可怖、可憎、可恨、可怕、可怕、可怕可怕可怕可怕！**

_员工_ 心知肚明，斑比并不是救世主也不是恶魔，只是一名人类而已。


End file.
